Belarusball
Republic of Belarusball |nativename = Рэспубліка Беларусьшар (be) Respublika Biełaruśšar Республика Беларусьшар (ru) |founded = 1991 |onlypredecessor = Byelorussian SSRball |predicon = Byelorussian SSR |successor = THE BIG AND GLORIOUS SECOND SOVIET UNION XAXAXAXA |image = Reddit Belarus Qualther.png |caption = "Is of Cute Belarus!" |government = Dictatorship Presidential republic |personality = Lonely, Potato lover, Stranger, Loves Russiaball, Lukashenko |language = Belarusian Russian Polish (only in Grodno Region) |type = Slavic |capital = Minskball |affiliation = Eurasian Unionball CSTOball UNball Union Stateball Potato Union |religion = Orthodoxy Atheism Catholicism |friends = best bro in world/ boyfriend (Back then we made Tetris) Chinaball Latviaball (sometimes) Irelandball North Koreaball (sometimes) Iranball Venezuelaball Serbiaball Kazakhbrick Cubaball Sudanball Syriaball Azerbaijanball Novorossiyaball (not offically) Indiaball Haumeato (for potato) |enemies = Polandball (mostly) Hochland Germanyball EUball USAball (sometimes) ISISball Hates my bro Canadaball Rada BNRball |likes = Russia Tractors and trucks Socialism Potato (bulba) Lukashenko |hates = Westerners Color revolutions Fake flag Loneliness *sob* Being called "Belarussia" Democracy. Wants to not gib oil (rarely) |predecessor = Byelorussian SSR |intospace = Yes she can with best bro RUSSIA |bork = Lukashenko Lukashenko! |food = Potato (suck it potato queen), cheese (suck it cheese king) |status = Alive, radioactive |notes = In a sexual relationship with Russia (Female Belarus Only) |reality = SUPERIOR BULBA EMPIRE ���� Republic of Belarus ���� }} Belarusball or Byelorussiaball believed to be the vodka puppet countryball in Eastern Europe (and probably is). He/She is strange and nobody knows him/her really, except Russiaball and deceased Second Polish Republicball. He/She really loved the time of the USSR. He/She originated from years of rape by Soviet Unionball against his/her mother, . The female version of Belarus deeply loves , even though Russia has abused her in the past, and has a platonic passion for him. is her only friend, although she wants to join the Potato-Loving Club of and . The enemies of are also the enemies of Belarusball. She doesn't like the fact that gives more attention to her sister, , than to her, since he wants . Her love to gives a crazy personality to others. To get a sense, some countryballs suspect that Belarus wants to marry her brother. Of course is aware of it. Many countries annoy him/her. Even Polandball loves to annoy him/her. His/her loneliness makes him/her really depressed. And sometimes, her yandere may appears to threatens anyone who throw a shade on her or Russia. XAXAXAXAXA!! He sometimes has a third eye because of radioactivity, which is reason he/she hates Ukraineball. Flag Colors Main Colors Rushnyk Pattern Colors Relationships Friends/друзья * Anti-West Union - I am member. Lets of kill EUball and NATOball together. Lets revive my Daddy! * Brother/boyfriend - Love of my life... I mean, best friend! I really love you. (No seriously, Я так тебя люблю, давай подключиться!) Your welcome I helped criticize your British critic UKball. (But Хотите жениться на мне?) * Daddy! - I want you to return... * Idahoball - Pindosiyaball's state. Wait, did he had potatoes? Yes there is potatoes! * Iranball - The best and true Friend of Middle East. He gibs Oil and I give him Weapons. Thank you for being Friendly to me and Russia! * Irelandball-He is also my potato brother, though EUball does not let me talk with him very much. Long Live Potato! * Kazakhbrick - Good Asian friend. * Latviaball- EU comrade, we are potato. Unfortunately she also hates the love of my ... I mean my friend Russiaball and is also in EUball and NATOball * Lithuaniaball - Daddy, he is OK. He claims Minsk is Lithuanian and he hates the love ... my friend Russiaball. But luckily he also into hatings Pierogi. Neutral/нейтральный * Chechnyaball - He is the complete opposite of me. I am a personal critic of him. * Pierogi - My older brother, still angers me when he yells "Minsk and Grodno Polish". Wait you even expelled Russian diplomats. How dare you! Wait until Lukashenko responds to you KURWA! * Ukraineball - we speak pretty much same language and same cultures, but i hate the western world I love Russiaball he is my brother and you are related to him too but you betrayed us, just remember this "Family comes first" not friends like EUball and Georgiaball * USAball - At least Idaho in potato! Others are North Dakota and Wisconsin! I'm still angry at NATO! I'll give you a spot on Neutral section! Enemies/враги * EUball - Me and rest of Eurasian union will kill you. Stop asking me to join! * Canadaball- You don't like my brother/boyfriend we don't like you. HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH YOUR FATHER AGAINST HIM! * Germanyball - I haven't accepted your apology for Operation Barbarossa! Don't you ever think I will. * Rada BNRball - Fake Belarus! REMOVE WESTERN NATO PUPPET!!! You will never rise idiot! * UKball - СУКА! You have no proof that he used Nerve Agent! Wait you fired my brother/boyfriends diplomats, СУКА!!! You will be dealt by me myself soon! Just you wait... Gallery Artwork 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 26815000 2021540088125023 7628239347305169529 n.jpg Belarus card.png Latvia_and_Belarus..png|Latvia and Belarus = Best cousins ever! Reddit_Belarus_Qualther.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Opera Mundi new.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png VoNkUek.png Comics 06y918q14m601.png Hospital Massacre.png HZrysOm.png Lesser known victim.jpg Belarus.jpg|Brief history of Belarus Potato is da god.png KM7jUxg.png In_heaven.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Freeofcommunism.png Polski Scarf.png 'sUpbbM0.png Comic_(Poland-Lithuania_-_Poland_-_Estonia_-_Belarus_-_Russia_-_Latvia).png CQlB0fk.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png S6ukqVN.png Team Russia.png auQ84PZ.png 60hfhy5.png 1vt3Nw1.png BelarusPhoto.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The New EU.png Types of Creatures.png Teacher's Pet.png Join What Club.png Remember the Past.png The Chase.jpg Border Surgeon.png Poor Belarus.png zh:白俄罗斯球 Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Potato Removers Category:Vikings Category:Canuck Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Republic Category:Belarusball Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:East Europe Category:Potato Category:Second World Countries Category:Vodka Category:Pork Lovers Category:Christian Category:Pro Palestine Category:Russia Allies Category:Russiaball Category:Landlocked Category:Red Green White Category:Poor Category:India Lovers Category:China allies Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:Pro Assad Category:Cyrillic Category:Pro Crimea Category:Pro Serbia Category:Anti Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Anti Imperialist